


Giving In

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is all tied up. Spock has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Sweat dripping slowly down my spine.

 

Rivulets following a path down my thighs.

 

My wrists tight in leather straps.

 

Feeling the pooled moisture gaining there from behind.

 

My feet spread apart, naked as I feel your warm breath touch me.

 

My cock engulfed in wet heat.

 

I am unable to move.

 

My heart explodes as pressure builds.

 

I die slowly as my release is near.

 

I give in as I scream your name.

 

I am yours, to do as you please.

 

I am yours, always, forever.


End file.
